


I don’t own emotion, I rent.

by 313Harl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/313Harl/pseuds/313Harl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold/Ruby, “Questo mese non abbiamo i soldi per pagare l’affitto.”<br/>[Flashfic scritta in occasione del P0rn Fest organizzato da Fanfic_Italia.]<br/>+ piccolo extra /o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve 8D  
> Storiella scritta per il P0rn Fest, come già detto, e per inaugurare l'accounto su AO3 *_*  
> Il titolo è una citazione a (ahahahahaha) _Rent_. Cercavo citazioni legate al pagamento o meno dell’affitto, ed ovviamente sono incappata in citazioni del musical. Spero non faccia troppo a cazzotti con la flashfic :°D
> 
> Boh, potrei passare ore a tediare il mondo con le mie teorie sul perché e percome Ruby e Mr Gold hanno trescato per ventotto anni in allegria, ma immagino che il mondo ne sarebbe – duh – _tediato_.  
>  Per cui meglio lasciar perdere XD
> 
> **NB:** Once Upon a Time non è mio. Sob.

“Questo mese non abbiamo i soldi per pagare l’affitto.”  
È assurdo come le parole ti escano facilmente. Gold ti guarda, si sposta dall’ingresso del suo negozio per farti passare e ti segue senza dire una parola nel retro bottega.  
È assurdo che ogni passo alle tue spalle ti faccia annodare lo stomaco con la stessa forza e ferocia di sempre. Li conti nella tua testa – _piede, bastone, piede; piede, bastone, piede_ – e trattieni il fiato quando varcate la soglia ed il rumore si ferma.  
Ti slacci la camicetta da sola, senza nemmeno voltarti; la gonna viene fatta scivolare fino ai piedi subito dopo, ed è allora che senti il rumore del bastone che viene lasciato cadere a terra, e fruscio di stoffa e alla fine le mani di Gold sulle tue spalle.  
Raramente ti giri. Ancora più raramente senti le sue mani da qualsiasi parte che non siano i fianchi, a massaggiare piano come se volesse tranquillizzarti, come se non credesse nemmeno lui al corpo che sta stringendo. Si spinge lentamente in te ed ogni volta c’è quell’istante in cui socchiudi gli occhi e preghi che tutto si fermi perché è sbagliato e ingiusto e farà male, è una certezza così radicata nel profondo della tua mente che la prima fitta che senti al ventre ti costringe ad appoggiarti con entrambe le mani al mobile – sedia, arcolaio…? Non sai nemmeno contro _cosa_ ti stai facendo scopare, perfetto – e ti lascia senza fiato. Non è dolore. Ha smesso di esserlo almeno… non ricordi quanti anni fa.  
È assurdo quanto ti sia facile allargare meglio le gambe e piegare il busto in avanti per migliorare l’angolo delle spinte.  
Ed è assurdo che quando senti le sue dita che ti sfiorano il ventre e scendono a toccarti il clitoride tu trovi tutta questa follia ancora più disgustosa; non è lui. Ha smesso di essere solo lui. Sei tu, è la situazione. È il gemito più forte che soffochi contro l’avambraccio mentre senti il piacere salire e bruciarti la pelle fino alla punta delle dita.  
  
“Hai portato i soldi dell’affitto al signor Gold?”  
“Sì, nonna.”  
“Ti ha detto niente?”  
“No, nonna.”  
“Non capisco perché non possa venire a prenderseli da solo. Cos’altro pretenderà, poi, la colazione in camera?”  
Nascondi i soldi nel barattolo sotto il letto e chiudi stretti gli occhi. È per le emergenze, ti ripeti a cena; è per poter fuggire da questo buco di paese, decidi sparecchiando i tavoli ed intascando le mance; è perché quei soldi non deve averli, il signor Gold; è perché non è giusto.  
Guardi il calendario e conti i giorni fino alla prossima scadenza in silenzio.

  
  _ **~End.**_


	2. Extra! /o/

**It started with a whisper**   
**And that was when I kissed her**   
**(And then she made my lips hurt)**

  
  
  


 

Si sentono dei colpi alla porta, e Gold trova più che naturale augurare qualsiasi male di questo pianeta allo sconosciuto importunatore che osa presentarsi nel suo negozio _chiuso_ per supplicare per qualche magia o peggio, pestare i piedi per riottenere oggetti di loro ‘legittima’ proprietà. Fintanto che si trovano nel _suo_ banco dei pegni, non è tenuto a ridare niente a nessuno.  
E lo sguardo più che deluso di Ashley nel vedersi rifiutare le scarpine di vetro è stato un degno coronamento di una giornata dedita alla più assoluta nullafacenza ed autocommiserazione.  
“Il negozio è chiuso.” Vorrebbe dire. Al contrario, quando apre la porta la voce gli muore in gola prima ancora di poter pronunciare la ‘c’ di ‘chiuso’. Sbatte le palpebre si sporge e si guarda un po’ attorno. “Cosa c’è?”  
Di norma ci sarebbe stato un ‘mia cara’ in calce; di norma, però, la piccola Cappuccetto Rosso non va a trovarlo. Non da quando la maledizione è stata spezzata ed il mondo ha deciso di comune accordo che _no, perché mai dovremmo continuare a fare cose_ folli _come pagare l’affitto?_  
Gold sente di odiare ancora più forte tutti gli abitanti di quell’insulsa città.  
“Non abbiamo i soldi per pagare l’affitto.”  
…E sente anche la mandibola scivolare verso il pavimento. Sgrana gli occhi e rimane imperturbabile, ma Ruby riconoscerà alla perfezione la ruga che gli si forma in fronte come unica reazione a notizie cui non è minimamente preparato. Apre bocca e rinuncia; si umetta le labbra e di nuovo fa vagare lo sguardo alle spalle della donna, alla ricerca di una Nonnina _qualsiasi_ armata di balestra o di un Archie Hopper pronto a- beh, presumibilmente non potrebbe fare molto altro che tentare di psicanalizzarlo _a morte._  
“Da quando in qua avete deciso di pagarmi l’affitto?” Mormora con un filo di voce, mentre lo sguardo vaga sul corpo di Ruby; per quanto si sia verificato un considerevole aumento di stoffa sul corpo della donna, i suoi abiti non hanno smesso di avere la peculiare caratteristica di azzerargli la salivazione.  
Ruby si stringe nelle spalle. “Stavo facendo l’inventario. Mi sono accorta che abbiamo qualche mese di arretrato in sospeso. E non voglio rischiare lo sfratto.” C’è un nome. Una domanda ed una risposta che aleggiano sopra di loro come una nube densa di pioggia; qualcosa dietro cui Gold sta tentando di nascondersi, e che Ruby sta riuscendo a scavalcare con una semplice occhiata obliqua. _Belle._ Belle all’ospedale, Belle che non ricorda niente e nessuno, Belle che adesso vuole essere chiamata Lacey ed ogni volta che ci pensa Rumple sente una parte di sé sbriciolarsi, una fitta all’anima ed un colpo al petto che gli mozza il fiato. _Ogni. singola. volta._  
“Immagino che la vostra tavola calda sia molto importante.”  
Non hanno mai parlato, prima. Ed ora sono ancora là, fermi sulla soglia del suo banco dei pegni a rischiare che chiunque li veda e decida di correre in soccorso della povera, piccola, Cappuccetto Rosso.  
“Vitale.” C’è qualcosa, nel modo di parlare di Ruby, che fa sembrare ogni parola un ringhio ed ogni ringhio accompagnato da un fugace e fulmineo snudare dei canini. Talmente tanto veloce da essere destinato a rimanere poco più di un sospetto nella mente dei suoi interlocutori. Rumple non lo ammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, ma è quel lampo a farlo scartare di lato sulla soglia.  
Ruby gli passa al fianco a passo lento e si dirige in perfetto silenzio al solito posto, si punta con le mani all’arcolaio e si sporge in avanti.  
Sta davvero trattenendo il fiato? Dio, sì. Cammina a passo lento e chiude la porta con un gesto fulmineo della mano, e può vedere Ruby rabbrividire.  
Ed è solo quando la abbraccia da dietro, che riprende a respirare.  
“Voltati.” La sente immobilizzarsi tra le sue braccia. “Ti ho detto di voltarti.” Ripete dopo qualche istante, e per un istante – un solo, idiotico istante – un’idea gli balena in testa: si sporge e le scosta i capelli da una spalla, le lecca il lobo e le sussurra all’orecchio. “Per favore.”  
Ruby, diligentemente, esegue. È come se qualcosa si spezzasse: se dapprima era docile come un’animale che ha ricevuto troppe punizioni, adesso lo sguardo è quello di una fiera. Gold deglutisce rumorosamente e quando si sente artigliare per la nuca e strattonare di malagrazia in avanti geme, in un misto di sorpresa ed eccitazione.  
“Mai, in ventotto anni, ti sei scomodato a venire a prendere l’affitto. Tranne il giorno in cui è arrivata Emma.” Puntualizza alla fine, dopo un morso poco delicato ad uno zigomo.  
Rumple dà in un risolino acuto, qualcosa che ha il potere di far rabbrividire sensibilmente Ruby tra le sue braccia, stringe a pugno la mano tra i suoi capelli e tira verso il basso per farle rovesciare la testa all’indietro. “Eri tu a presentarti da me, mia cara.” Le lecca il collo e succhia con delicatezza un punto ben preciso tra la mandibola e l’orecchio ed ottiene in risposta un gemito acuto che, perfino per la situazione, riesce a risultare oltremodo osceno. “Non ti ho mai costretto.”  
Ruby lo graffia, e Gold sa alla perfezione che non è solo una reazione alla mano che le ha fatto scivolare tra le gambe, a toccarla da sopra i leggings di pelle in carezze leggere che hanno il solo scopo di esasperarla. Ruby è furente. Gli dà una spinta che riesce a farlo sbilanciare all’indietro e, approfittando dello smarrimento iniziale, lo trascina per terra. Nel suo piano c’erano scrivanie da profanare o scaffali a cui aggrapparsi, ma interagire con uno zoppo comporta certi limiti. Pertanto lo strattona di malagrazia sul pavimento di legno e, con buona pace del proprietario, inizia a slacciargli con movimenti tutt’altro che delicati i vestiti.  
Rumple sta sorridendo. Questo Ruby lo sente, ed ha il potere di mandarle il sangue alla testa ancora peggio di quanto già non fosse prima. “C’è il letto.” Le ricorda con una risatina bassa e stentata mentre le sfila il maglione e la maglietta tutto in un unico movimento. Ruby lo odia. Gli calca le unghie nei fianchi e tira e sente un paio di bottoni cedere alla pressione e schizzare via dalla camicia, dandole quindi spazio libero per poter scostare tutto il blocco di giacca-gilet-camicia-cravatta e farglieli scivolare dalle spalle. Niente che coinvolga anche le mani: quelle stanno bene dove stanno. Ossia nel suo reggiseno. Freme quando si sente sfiorare un capezzolo e geme piano quando l’indumento le viene sfilato dolcemente dalle braccia, slacciato sa il signore quando.  
Tutto, in Gold, è delicato. Il modo in cui le prende tra le labbra porzioni di pelle del collo in qualcosa che potrebbe ricordare un morso e riesce a farle arricciare le punte dei piedi, il modo con cui succhia debolmente e la lecca senza mai lasciarle alcun segno, le carezze con cui la spoglia di ogni indumento. Ruby lo odia. Gli stringe i fianchi tra le cosce con tanta forza da strappargli un debole gemito di dolore e gli percorre la schiena in un unico, pesante, graffio che va dalla base del collo alla fine della spina dorsale, incapace di proseguire a causa della loro posizione. Non sa di preciso _quando_ sono finiti seduti, tra un indumento e l’altro che veniva gentilmente sfilato o strappato di malagrazia, ma non intende di sicuro lamentarsene. C’è più roba da mordere e segnare.  
Si solleva sulle ginocchia ed attende che sia lui a penetrarla, a stringerle i fianchi e guidarla lentamente sempre più in basso, sempre più a contatto. Si inarca e singhiozza, ed è tutto talmente delicato e dolce che Ruby si accorge che l’uomo si sta muovendo dentro di lei solo grazie alle fitte di piacere che avverte al ventre ad ogni spinta. Ruby lo odia.  
“Scopami.” Ringhia e gli morde forte il collo, ed ottiene un gemito roco all’orecchio che riesce a farle correre un brivido lungo la schiena tanto forte da ricordare una scossa elettrica. Prova a spingersi più veloce, e Gold la blocca. La presa sui suoi fianchi si fa ben più salda, e continua a muoversi e muoverla su di lui al solito ritmo lento e pesante, il silenzio spezzato solo da qualche singhiozzo sottile che nonostante tutto Ruby non riesce a trattenere.  
Passa qualche istante di apparente equilibrio, tra i morsi di lei ed i baci delicati che le lascia sulla gola, scendendo fino al seno e succhiandole debolmente la pelle sensibile ed arrossata da tutte le carezze. Quando abbassa lo sguardo e lo trova con gli occhi chiusi, il graffio che gli arriva su una spalla è sufficientemente violento da fargli corrugare la fronte in una smorfia di disappunto. “Attenta.” Le intima con un’occhiata obliqua da sotto in su, prima di risalirle lungo il collo in punta di lingua. “La prossima volta potrei decidere di immobilizzarti queste belle manine.” È poco più di un ansito roco e sottile all’orecchio, Ruby si tende in corrispondenza dell’ennesima spinta e viene in un grido acuto.  
È come svegliarsi da un sogno; un equilibrio faticosamente raggiunto che, semplicemente, viene meno. Rumple le assesta un morso tutt’altro che leggero ad una spalla e prende a muoversi dentro di lei con spinte veloci ed urgenti, e l’angoscia le mozza il fiato quando le sembra di sentire una nenia incessante di _“Belle”_ uscirgli dalle labbra. Continua a scoparla a ritmo serrato ed incessante e alla fine viene a sua volta, singhiozzando un gemito che sa di stanchezza e sofferenza e senso di colpa; la abbraccia, le nasconde il viso addosso, ed espira un rantolo. “Bella.” Sussurra, baciandole lo sterno. Alza lo sguardo verso di lei e Ruby si sente rinascere. “Sei davvero bella.”

***

“Ho sempre voluto chiedertelo: è un arcolaio, quello?”  
Saltella dentro i leggings e si riaggiusta una spallina del reggiseno, Gold le rivolge un sorrisetto fin troppo compiaciuto ed annuisce.  
“Il prossimo mese.”

**_End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :D  
> Quindi, la travagliata storia di tutto ciò. Io oggi pomeriggio volevo scrivere crack. _CRACK_ , GIUSTO CIELO, RIMETTETEVI I VESTITI ED ANDATE A FARE QUALCOSA DI DIVERTENTE. ZOZZONI!  
> E invece. Vabbe’, ma santo cielo la tragedia di ‘sti due D:  
> Io non lo so, dovevano cazzeggiare in allegria ed è finita nella tragedia più nera e totale.  
> Boh.  
> Spero che la storia sia piaciuta <3  
> A presto! <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Harl <3_


End file.
